Roaring soul
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: what if One for all wasn't the only quirk of its kind, what if there was another type of its class. Watch as this quirk user runs from his past and makes new friends once he gets into class 1-A! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Roaring soul

This is a rewrite of my original story my hero academia story because I don't like the direction it's going in.

Now onto the story

Dxxxxx

-Adrian's POV-

So right now I'm sitting in the UA principle office in front of the principle who is a mouse-bear-dog thing. I just got in to the best hero school on a recommendation but Nezu, the principle, is asking about my quirk. My mother, who is in charge of the American branch of UA sent me here instead and she goes and decides to tell Nezu about some of my quirk!

"Well, it's called One Vs All and basically it's a bloodline quirk that has run in my family since the first quirks started to appear. It allows me to access all of the other quirks that my family members that have had One Vs All, my TWO personal quirks are special, one allows my to create 6 'paths' so to speak that use different abilities, it's to hard to use because of what's needed so I don't use it. My other quirk I call spirt energy allows me to me to use energy like blasts and moves, it's my main quirk" I said to Nezu as he kept giving me this smile that off set me.

"Well that's special, I think your going to have a wonderful time here, oh I almost forgot, who gave you the recommendation?" Nezu asked me and I narrowed his eyes at the principle.

"Don't play dumb with me mr. Nezu, it was Endeavor who gave it to me because he was helping me train One Vs All with Todoroki" I growled lightly. 'Yeah that bastard Endeavor put me up for the recommendation but I didn't want one. Even though he helped me get a better grasp on my quirk he was a dick about it, I wish my mom never talked me into the recommendation' Adrian then thought as he stood up. "I'll take my leave to class then" I said as I started to walk away.

"I'm gonna come with you, seeing how I held you here so that your teacher could do his own test" Nezu then said with a cute giggle.

"You. Did. What." I said as I turned around to face him. "So your telling me that coming here late, waiting almost an hour to see you, and then talking for almost another hour before getting down to business was your plan?" I then asked in shock.

"No not really, but it turned out that way and I also have a small present from your mother here, it's outside the door" he then said as the mouse thing walked out the door past me. As I got outside the doorway I looked to my left and saw a large, wide box that stood well above 5' but only a few inches under me, me being 6'2. As I opened the box and got a good look at the thing inside. "Kubikiribōchō?" (1) I said out loud and picked up the large sword and smiled.

After I put on the special leather bag like sheath designed to hold it on my back that was in the box I walked behind Nezu until we reached outside where there was multiple people in what appeared to be in gym clothes were standing there looking at a large blue screen with shocked looks on the faces.

"Why did I miss?"

Xxxxxx

1: yes, Zabuza's sword from Naruto

I also realize that I'm using the six paths of pain from Naruto too but I had a good idea for them later in the story.

This chapter is not my best work too but I'm exited for next chapter!

And one more thing, I want the readers of this story to give me ideas of quirks Adrian shall use in this story, he may use them once or use them multiple times.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy!

Xxxxxx

-third person POV-

The Who class stared at the guy in front of them. He had long pitch black hair in a pony tail with the eye color to match. He was wearing the normal student uniform but had a large sword on his back. "Ah so you finally showed up, I'm just gonna guess since the principle is with you that you were with him, I'm your teacher Shota Aizawa" Aizawa said as he walked up to the two.

"Nice to meet you Mr Aizawa, I'm Adrian Watts sir" Adrian said to the eraser hero. Behind Aizawa the class watched as this new student just appeared from around the corner with the principle, who all the girls thought was cute.

"Class is over for today, be ready for tomorrow!" The teacher then said to his new students.

After Nezu took his leave Aizawa went the same direction and encountered All might. "That was dirty Aizawa, you were going to cut young Midoriya and Adrian since he didn't show up" All might said said the hero. "You've failed people before so you must have seen the same promise I see in young Midoriya!" He then continued.

"Isn't it too early for you to pick a favorite yet?" Aizawa said back to him causing All might to jump a little bit and started to walk off.

'Your a good person in your own way you know' All might thought to himself as he looked back to the class of students walking back inside the building.

-inside the building, Adrian's POV-

As I started to walk to our class room I felt a pair of eyes on my back. "Hey listen I don't like when people stare at me for too long" I said but I didn't really pay attention to anybody in my class, but I did think I saw Todoroki.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice asked me. Yup, good ol' Todoroki was behind me.

"Well I'm gonna become a hero Todoroki so I must do this, why else would I be here?" I asked back just to piss him off. Todoroki doesn't like me that much because his father took me under his wing for some time. "I'm happy your in here Todo, at least I'll have some good competition!"

"Hm" was his reply as he walked in front of me and I just shook my head. I then noticed a girl with green hair walking almost next to me but seemed to be starring into space while tapping her chin with a large finger.

"Hey there I'm Adrian" I introduced myself in a happy fashion, I'm not to good with emotions anymore.

"Hi I'm Tsuyu Asui, call me Tsu" she said to me as I smiled at her.

"Nice too meet you Tsuyu Asui" I then said as I continued to walk out the building and to my apartment not far from where the girl lived...

-the next day at UA, still Adrian's POV-

I sat in class waiting for it to begin as the class started to fill up with people. The person who sat next to me was a beautiful person by the name of Momo Yaoyoroz who was very smart. Also in front was this guy bird looking dude and on my other side sat some nervous looking green haired guy from yesterday.

"IM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR...LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" A voice bellowed and in walked the number one hero, All might! Then the whole class started to whisper to each other about him. "Good morning class today I will be teaching you hero 101" he then continued.

"What will we be doing today sir" asked a guy towards the front, Tenya Lida I believe his name was. All might then grabbed something from under the desk and showed it to everyone.

"We will be doing battle training, the rest will be explained when we get there, but first" All might said and with a press of a button multiple shelves came out of a wall and it held many suit cases with numbers on it. "You shall use your hero costumes that you submitted!" He then exclaimed and everyone jumped up and yelled, hell even I did!

After I grabbed my case and headed to the guys locker room with the rest I started to strip down to my underpants so I could get my hero outfit on, boy this is gonna be fun.

-about 10 minutes later, third person POV-

As everyone started to walk out down a hallway to where they took there first test to get into UA they saw All might standing there. "They say clothes make the pros students, and I can see why!"

Adrian's costume was different from most, it consisted of a bullet proof vest with no shirt underneath with his arms exposed. He wore bandage-like wraps around his face all that started from the bottom of his neck and ended right under his nose. He also wore black combat pants with black combat boots to match. The odd thing was he wore a belt with two small figures on each side. Also of course he had his sword on his back.

As Adrian looked around he saw everyone in there's, he could tell who most of everyone was but there was some he couldn't recognize. "So now we shall begin your battle training" All might said as he pulled out a paper. "A team of heroes shall go up against a team of villains, there is two ways to win for the hero team and one way to win for the villains, heroes can capture the villain or touch the weapon the villains are trying to protect and the villain team must restrain the heroes" All might said to the students.

After they drew names from the box All might had he took down the names.

Team A: Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima

Team B: Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Lida

Team C: Hanta Sero and Tsuyu Asui

Team D: Adrian Watts and Rikido Sato

Team E: Koji Koda and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team F: Momo Yaoyoroz and Minoru Mineta

Team G: Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari

Team H: Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki

Team I: Toru Hagakure and Yuga Aoyama

Team K: Mina Ashido and Mashirao Ojiro

As Adrian looked around for his partner he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey I'm Rikido Sato, nice to meet you" said Sato as Adrian turned around to see a person in a yellow full body suit with holes cut out for his mouth, hair, and eyes. "Let's do this!"

Xxxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed, who would you all like to see take Adrian and Rikido!

I don't own this anime


	3. Chapter 3

Newest chapter here!

Cxxxxx

-Adrian's POV still-

"Nice to meet you" I said to him not knowing how to respond to the wrestler looking dude in front of me. He seemed pretty nice but I just met him. Before I could say anything else I herd All might talk again.

"I picked the teams from another lottery and the first hero team shall be team D and the villains shall be team B, everyone else follow me, villains go get set up also heroes stay here and wait!" The symbol of peace exclaimed as I looked over at the green haired boy in are class.

Me and my partner watched as the duo walked into the building. "We need a plan, my quirk allows me to use energy like blasts and create 6 versions of myself, the latter of the two won't work right now" I said to him as I closed my eyes. "What is your quirk?" I asked him while I was starting to think in overdrive, that's a problem I think to much on stuff and I can't stop.

"It's called sugar rush, it allows me to ingest 10 grams of sugar to make my power go up 5 times the normal limit for a few minutes, drawback is after a while if I use too much sugar I'll crash hard afterwards" Rikido said to me. I then face palmed because I forgot about my weaknesses.

"My weakness is that I strain my body after a while if I use my quirk at 100% but I usually just run on 25% when I train for long periods of time, and to create the 6 versions I need to stay almost perfectly still and it takes up a lot of energy but these guys" I pointed to the figures on my belt "will form almost manakin like bodies of I channel my energy into them, it's just hard to get them so I don't use them" I told him as he nodded.

We both then put in the ear pieces All might gave us and when he said we could start I took the lead and went into the building. "Here's what we are gonna do, we take Midoriya and then move on Lida because of strength in numbers, but, if we get separated and your closest to the Bomb or anything like that go for it" I told him as I kept walking.

"What if they hid the bomb or something, like we don't know this place" Sato said as we kept walking.

"Your right but I have a feeling that there gonna come at us and try to trap us, Villains like to do that stuff and from what I herd is that Midoriya keeps all them notes about heroes so maybe they'll do that" I then said as we herd a footsteps coming towards us.

-a few minutes before with Midoriya and Lida, third person-

"So Midoriya since you found out about the secret to the entrance exam I want to here your plan" Lida said to his nervous partner.

"Well, we could try and fight them here and trap them, or we could go fight them head on or we could also try and go one at a time or we could..." Midoriya rambled on as his partner looked on.

"Wait Midoryia, there's a idea that we could do, one of us should go and judge there power!" Lida said but then sighed. "But who should go?" He then questioned as Midoriya then started to walk away from the bomb and his partner.

"I'm going to go, if I get caught you have a better chance of defending the bomb, until anything happens try to get villainous for this" He said as he left the room.

"Villainous...evil...dangerous...hahaha I'm going to kill you...no that won't work" Lida said out loud trying to get in character but failing.

-same time with team D, still Adrian's POV-

As the footsteps rounded the corner Midoriya appeared and came to a halt in front of us. "Only one of you came here?" I asked him and his reply was just a nervous stare. "Ok, Sato change of plans, go and get the weapon from Lida or distract him until I got Midoriya" I then said to my partner who gave me an odd look.

"You sure?" Was all he asked and I gave him a nod. Sato then ran past Midoriya who went to grab him but I jumped at Midoriya with a kick.

"Your my opponent...Deku" I said to him. I herd that Bakugo called him this as an insult so I was trying to throw him off. I then took a stance similar to the one Goku uses so I can grab my sword if needed, it's the only good stance I could actually find to make it work fluently with the way I like to fight.

I then rushed at Midoriya with my sword out in my hand still in another sheath so I couldn't hurt him and I went to hit him with it

But he ducked under it surprisingly. He then grabbed my legs and tripped me causing me to drop my sword. Midoriya grabbed it and pulled it with him.

"I know how you fight, it's just like how your father fought with his sword but yours is just a lot bigger" Midoriya said to me as I narrowed my eyes. I then Stood up and watched as he held my sword on his shoulder.

"What do you know of my father huh" I said back to him and I rushed him. He swung my sword and I ducked it while I then punched him in the gut hard, causing him to drop the sword and back up in pain. I picked my sword and I jumped back myself to get ready for an attack. I then ran at him again and this time he jumped out of the way and kicked me in the side. Before I could turn towards him he kicked me in the left arm and made me stumble. "Come on Deku, come at me and use your quirk!" I yelled as I felt my body heat up for some reason as I regained my bearings.

"You asked for it Adrian!" He yelled at me as he went to punch me but I dodged. What I didn't know was that he knew I was going to and changed direction to punch me. "DETROIT SMASH!" He yeah and I put my arms up to my face to protect me as it was about to make contact. There was a bright flash and lots of dust after the yell.

I then opened my eyes to see that I was next to his fist and that the wall behind me was now a gaping hole in. Midoriya's eyes were wide and staring at me. I could tell that he wasn't aiming to kill me but the way his eyes looked was like he thought he killed me. Before he could register I ran past him and I could tell I got his a little by the air of the blast but I could handle it. "Sato, where are you?" I asked as I pressed my ear piece.

"Go left, up, and right then up and you shall be on the same floor I'm on, then go straight from there" He replied to me and I followed the order. "I'm watching Tenya talk to himself I think" the sugar user replied to me next as I herd Midoriya chasing me.

"Go for the weapon I'm being the heat" I said as I focused energy towards my hand. As I followed the orders I used my quirk to speed up so Midoriya couldn't catch me but I then stopped when I was right at the top of the stairs and looked down at my classmate. "Nothing personal Deku, just doing what I gotta do!"

I then punched the wall to my right and brought down some ruble to block where Midoriya could follow, or maybe I dropped it on him, shit didn't think of that. I ran a little faster and I then entered where the room with Tenya and Sato was and found the Sato was losing because of Tenya's speed.

"Nice to see you Adrian, where's the heat?" He asked as he panted pretty badly, I could tell he was spent. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head as I started to walk forward.

"Yeah about that the heat couldn't come because I was just over exaggerating" I said to him with a small laugh and then I got serious. "It's over Tenya, give up and no one gets hurt anymore ok" I then continued as I pulled out my sword and walked towards him.

"I shall never give up hero!" Lida yelled at us in a comically evil tone and then charged. I jumped to meet him and I swung my sword at him but he dodged and kicked me in the abdomen. I then slid back. And grabbed him as Sato jumped and grabbed the bomb.

"TEAM HEROES WIN!" The voice of All might exclaimed and hurt my ear a little. Man I was tired, really tired for some reason. I still don't understand something.

How did I dodge that punch?

Xxxxxx

Good news is I was able to type out this chapter, bad news is I have the flu I think. I wanna die cuz it feels like I am.

Well that's enough from me I hope you all liked it!

I don't own this anime!


End file.
